La Posguerra
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Harry muere al acabar la guerra, y es enviado al cielo. Ahí, junto a unos guias muy especiales para él, descubrirá que ha sido de sus amigos, de sus enemigos, y toda una nueva forma de ver la vida... eeeh... la muerte. Varios pairings. oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, o por que sean de Rowling o por que... bueno, hay gentecon la que simplemente prefiero que nadie me relacione.

**AVISO: **este fic contiene menciones de **slash, **y algo de **tortura **(la plot lo pedia...). Lease con cuidado.

**AN:** Harry muere al acabar la guerra, y es enviado al cielo. Ahí, junto a unos guias muy especiales para él, descubrirá que ha sido de sus amigos, de sus enemigos, y toda una nueva forma de ver la vida... eeeh... la muerte.

* * *

Lo que apareció ante sus ojos, no puede ser descrito de otra manera que "sorprendente". Estaban a campo abierto, sin indicios de vida hasta dónde le alcanzaba la vista, una suave brisa acariciaba la hierba demasiado alta, llevando a su paso... era eso una snitch? 

"¡Ah¡Finalmente habéis llegado!" exclamó con una sonrisa radiante James, acercándose a la joven pareja. Les abrazó cálidamente, y miró orgulloso a su hijo "¡Qué guapo estás, hijo mío¡Qué orgulloso estoy de ti!" y diciendo esto lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza si cabe.

"Y tú, jovencita¡bienvenida al clan Potter!" dijo una voz femenina desde detrás suyo. Lily dejó de lado un enorme tazón lleno de algo parecido a un helado verde, y besó con fuerza a su hijo, y haciendo otro tanto con su novia.

"¡Mamá, Papá!" consiguió articular Harry, a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Se sentía feliz como nunca lo había estado, aunque no se podía creer que finalmente se había reunido con ellos, después de tantas noches pasadas en la oscuridad llorando su pérdida. Espera, no. Aquí había algo que fallaba. Harry notó como algo dentro suyo se rompía. Se separó unos pasos de aquella gente, y exclamó "¡Déjalo ya, Voldemort¡No volveré a caer en tu trampa!"

Su madre se acercó a él con cara de pena.

"Hijo mío, ya no debes temer a Voldemort... ¿No te acuerdas?" Lily volvió a agarrar el tazón, y empezó a llevarse cucharadas del helado verde a la boca, para consolarse.

"Recuerda, Lily, lo que nos costó adaptarnos al principio... No le pidas que acepte que ocurrió lo inevitable."

Una luz se encendió en la memoria de Harry. Miró a su pichoncito, su musa, la mujer por la que lo habría dado todo por que tuviera una vida larga y feliz, pero que a su vez se había sacrificado por él. La miró apenado:

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? No sirvió para nada, debiste quedarte con los demás."

"Lo hice porque la vida sin ti a mi lado no vale la pena ser vivida. ¡Porque yo te amo¡No podía dejarte morir sin intentar algo!"

"Que bonito" comentó Lily, secándose una lagrimilla.

"Quizás no era lo que esperaban que hiciera, lo se" continuó ", pero que quieres que le haga. ¡Creo que he dado muchas señales a lo largo de mi vida como para que no te extrañe el que haga las cosas de forma poco convencional!"

"Cómo me gusta cuando te enfadas. ¡Cuánta pasión!" dijo Harry con voz sensual, alzando una ceja. No lo podía evitar. Aquella mujer le ponía.

"¿Quieres helado, mi amor?" oyó que decía su madre. Se giró hacia ella, y la escena que vio casi le mata de nuevo. Su madre miraba de forma lasciva a su padre, al tiempo que le daba cucharadas de helado "Es pistacho" acabó, con una risita tonta, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

"Si, tenían razón" hizo la chica a su lado "Tienes los ojos de tu madre."

"Y soy tan pasional como ella" dijo alzando otra vez una ceja.

"¡Harry James Potter¡Cómo OSAS hablar de esta forma de tu madre¡Deberías avergonzarte!"

"Déjalo, James, es joven e impetuoso..."

Se miraron amorosamente de nuevo, pero esta vez Harry les cortó antes de que empezaran:

"Papá" dijo, intentando llamar su atención ", se que soy nuevo aquí, pero, ahora que hablábamos de familia... El hecho de haber aparecido solos aquí¿tiene algo que ver con ser los únicos en haber muerto? Lo digo por..." señaló con la cabeza a su novia "Bueno, y también Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus... Ya sabes, había mucha gente aquella noche tempestuosa."

"Hoy" le hizo notar secamente la chica.

"Bueno, si, hoy. ¿Que me dices al respeto?" volvió a preguntarle a su padre.

James miró a Lily de forma significativa, y con un suspiro que le salía del corazón, contestó:

"Verás, desde aquí, no se sabe bien quién vive y quién muere... Habrá que ir a preguntar al ángel Burocrático."

"¡Otra vez no, James!"

"Fue así como encontramos a Sirius..." dijo James, haciendo una mueca de disgusto "Es el único modo, pero bueno, no hay palabras para describirlo. Será mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos."

"¿Sirius está aquí?" preguntó emocionado Harry.

"Si, el pobre" dijo Lily "No acaba de superar lo de Remus... Da igual. Ángel Burocrático, centrémonos."

"¿Tenemos que pensar en él?" preguntó Harry.

"No, por Dios!" exclamó James "¿Por qué aparecerse cuando puedes ir en escoba?"

James sacó ilusionado cuatro escobas de dentro de su túnica, y las repartió entre los demás. Se montó en la suya, y empezó a dar piruetas imposibles, intentando cazar a una snitch revoloteante. Harry siguió el ejemplo de su padre, y entre los dos se montaron un enfrentamiento por la snitch. Mientras tanto, en el suelo, Lily se mostraba escéptica ante la escoba.

"¿Sabes qué? Iremos en el HeavenExpress, es más rápido, más cómodo, y guardas los pies en el suelo."

Desde el cielo, Harry vio aparecerse un tren a sus pies, y desaparecerse casi al instante.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Vaya! Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer. Eso, Harry, era el HeavenExpress. Creado por Ernie I, ya sabes, el creador y primer conductor del autobús noctámbulo."

"¿Y ahora dónde están?"

"Ya habrán llegado. Vamos, Harry, mejor démonos prisa."

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio de la Muerte, se encontraron a la pelirroja y la morena sentadas en una terraza, comiendo sendos helados.

"Es pistacho" dijo Lily.

"Iremos haciendo cola..." dijo James, alzando los ojos al cielo "Ven, hijo."

Y allá fueron. Entraron en el gran edificio y encontraron numerosas colas de gente esperando su turno. James fue decidido hasta el final de una de ellas y empezaron a esperar. Harry echó un vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor. Docenas de mesas estaban colocadas unas al lado de otras, con seres que bien podrían ser ángeles, muy parecidos los unos a los otros.

"Así que esto son ángeles... Se parecen mucho entre ellos..." comentó en voz alta.

"No es que se parezcan, es que son todos el ángel burocrático, que se desdobla para agilizar las colas" le explicó James.

"Vaya..."

Harry continuó mirando a su alrededor.

"¡Mira!" exclamó señalando a un hombre de pelo negro, que hacía cola unas filas más allá "¡Es Sirius¡Hey¡Sirius!"

"Déjalo solo, hijo..."

"¡Hey!" continuó Harry ignorando a su padre "¡Voy a decirle hola!"

James quiso protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se había ido en dirección a su padrino, recibiendo silbidos y abucheos de la gente que estaba esperando.

"¡Sirius!" gritó Harry llegando a su lado y abrazándose a él "¡pensé que no te volvería a ver¡Te he echado mucho de menos!"

"Harry, no sabía que habías muerto" contestó éste simplemente. Sin hacerle más caso, fijó su mirada en un objeto pequeño y con forma de caldero que había aguantado en sus manos todo el rato.

"¿Sirius, estás bien¿Te duele algo?" preguntó preocupado, olvidando momentáneamente que estando muerto no podía estar enfermo. Como Sirius le siguió ignorando, Harry decidió mirar por encima de su hombro que era aquello que lo tenía tan absorbido.

Inmediatamente se vio envuelto en una luz grisácea, y vio aparecer ante suyo una imagen que le era muy conocida. Estaba en Grimmauld Place, en el cuartel de la orden. Pero parecía que volvía a estar en un orden desastroso.

Y entonces lo vio. Sentado frente a una ventana, Remus Lupin, antiguo profesor suyo, y gran amigo de Sirius, miraba al vacío. No parecía saber dónde estaba, ni tener ninguna otra ocupación que estar allí sentado. Estaba sin afeitar, y llevaba los surcos de las lágrimas claramente marcados en su cara sucia. Parecía que estaba muriendo de dolor.

Harry se preguntó durante un instante si aquello era un pensadero. ¿Era aquel un profesor Lupin del pasado, un recuerdo de Sirius? El pelo blanquecino no acababa de cuadrar con aquella teoría.

Varios recortes de periódico dispuestos de cualquier manera encima de la mesa le llamaron la atención. Se acercó, y vio que hablaban de la batalla final contra Voldemort, del héroe que había muerto para salvar a sus seres mas queridos, del regreso a la normalidad... y encima de todo un titular dónde ponía "dos años sin Quien-Ustedes-Saben". ¡Ya habían pasado dos años!

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad sobresaltando a Lupin, a Sirius y a Harry, y una mujer joven y atractiva entró, con un niño de nariz ganchuda en brazos, y arrastrando a una niña que iba llorando desesperadamente, los dos de pelo negro y sucio.

"Remus, necesito que cuides de Tetris y Desy un rato¡estos hijos míos son insoportables!" dijo con voz estresada. Remus la miró con la mirada vacía y finalmente pareció entender. Cogió a Tetris en brazos, y empezó a cantarle una nana.

Harry no cabía en si de la sorpresa. Notó que había dejado de respirar, y se forzó a si mismo a volver a empezar, hasta que recordó que no hacía falta. Era posible que... ¿Hermione? Nooo... ¡no-no-no-no¡No era posible! Cierto que estaba muy cambiada... pero... esos niños eran la viva imagen de su padre. Pero... ¿Hermione y el profesor Snape¡Era imposible! Y ahora que lo pensaba... La niña tenía más de un año... las cuentas no salen... ¿Hermione ya estaba con Snape al morir él¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Hermione, que falta de criterio!

Un sollozo a su lado le hizo mirar a Sirius. Ahora se dio cuenta de que lo que le dolía no era algo físico. Sirius y Remus no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Harry decidió dejarlo solo con su pena. Él no podría ayudarlo. Así que salió del "pensadero" y buscó de nuevo a su padre.

La cola había avanzado mucho, y vio que ya estaba llegando a la cabeza. Para su gran sorpresa, la meta de su cola era para llegar al dispensador de números para las mesas. Se acercó a su padre, pensativo.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó.

"No sabía lo de Remus y Sirius..." le dijo con voz apagada.

"Tampoco lo sabían ellos" le contestó su padre.

Siguió un silencio triste, cortado apenas cuando se preguntaron cual debía de ser la mesa D8J42. Finalmente, el ambiente de eterna felicidad que reinaba ahí dentro pudo más que la pena que sentía, y cedió a la curiosidad.

"Oye, papá... ¿Qué era ese caldero¿Una especie de pensadero¿Lo que vi era real?"

"Mmm... ¿El calderito que lleva siempre Sirius con él?" preguntó. Al asentir Harry, James puso cara pensativa, y le explicó "Viene a ser como un pensadero, solo que ves lo que está ocurriendo en ese mismo instante... Lo llaman ventanas. No se si te has dado cuenta de ello, pero el tiempo transcurre de forma diferente aquí y allá. Claro que si has visto a Remus y su ventana, como mucho habrás podido apreciar un cambio en el tiempo..."

"He visto a Hermione..."

"Por tu cara parece que no te gusta lo que has visto de ella..."

"Tiene dos hijos. Creo... Sospecho... que son hijos de Snape."

"¿De Snivellus?" exclamó James, sacando al merodeador que llevaba dentro "¡Puaj! Siempre encontré a tu amiguita un poco rara, pero... Snivellus!"

"Eso mismo pensé yo" Harry intentó buscarle un lado positivo "a lo mejor Snape murió y ella adoptó a sus retoños... Siempre ha tenido buen corazón."

James prefirió no contestar. Finalmente llegaron frente al ángel Burocrático, y James preguntó por sus consuegros. Les redireccionaron hasta otra mesa después de revisar todas las entradas al paraíso de los últimos años.

"¿Y de Severus Snape no sabe nada?" preguntó esperanzado Harry.

"Severus Snape..." el ángel Burocrático se quedó un momento con cara de intentar recordar algo, hasta que empezó a revolver papeles de forma frenética "No, sigue vivo, pero tiene su plaza reservada en el paraíso, gracias a sus acciones a favor del bien. Puedes estar tranquilo, que cuando muera vendrá aquí. ¿Quieres que te mandemos un aviso?"

"No, no hace falta, gracias" contestó Harry, intentando ocultar una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que ser cortés.

"¿Alguien más?"

"¿Ron Weasley? De nombre Ronald..." preguntó Harry. Ya sabía que Hermione estaba viva, pero Ron le preocupaba. Siempre había pensado que sus dos amigos acabarían juntos, y si ella estaba con Snape, no sabía que podía haberle pasado a Ron.

"No... no tenemos a ningún Ronald Weasley... Tenemos a un Percival Weasley y a un Georges Weasley... mira, y un acceso directo hasta Charles Weasley, del infierno nivel superficial, que entraron recientemente."

"Vaya..."

"¿Algo más?" volvió a preguntar el ángel burocrático.

"No, eso es todo" dijo Harry después de pensárselo un momento.

Se alejaron los dos en dirección de la mesa L89ER4, donde les esperaba otra larga cola.

"Que pena lo de Charlie, no te parece?" comentó Harry.

"No se, no lo conocía..."

"Crees que es posible ir a verle?"

"Por supuesto! Una vez fui a visitar a tu tía Fergie, así, por curiosidad... fue muy... educativo."

"Educativo?"

"Si, creo que esa es la palabra que define mejor la situación. Mira, si quieres ve de visita, y yo guardo nuestro puesto en la cola, y voy haciendo por mi cuenta."

"Vale. Donde es?" preguntó Harry tomando una decisión.

"Ve a los ascensores que hay en la entrada, ve al primer subterráneo, y pregunta por Lucy. Ella te dirá donde encontrar a Charlie. Sobretodo, no te olvides de decir que vienes solo de visita. Entrar en el infierno es muy fácil, pero salir si te quieren guardar dentro..." los ojos de James se ensombrecieron.

"Entonces, papá, nos vemos luego" y diciendo esto, Harry se fue.

Siguió las instrucciones de su padre al pie de la letra, y en un momento localizó los ascensores. Llamó uno de bajada, y pudo comprobar como TODOS iban de subida. Después de un buen rato esperando, consiguió interceptar uno libre, y miró los distintos botones.

10. Olimpo de los Dioses (concertar cita)

9. seres inmortales (¿en serio los seres inmortales deben tener cabida en el paraíso?)

8. súper-héroes torturados y que salvaron a la humanidad (¿por que no estaba él ahí?)

7. súper-héroes torturados que perecieron salvando el mundo (ah, claro, eso lo explica todo... es que él murió en el intento)

6. mártires, o gente cuya muerte no sirvió para nada (pobres...), almas limpias

5. Bajo Purgatorio

4. Medio Purgatorio

3. Alto Purgatorio

2. Limbo (prohibida la entrada) (¿y eso para qué debía servir?)

1. Sala de Espera Para Espíritus Arrepentidos (SEPEA)

0. Ateos, y todo tipo de no creyentes. (ATENCION: planta en obras)

PB. Planta Baja: zona de recreo, bar, zona de fumadores, información colectiva (pedir cita obligatoria), entrada de fantasmas y otros seres inter-paseables, etc.

-1. Infierno superior (parada obligatoria por el registro) (glups)

-2. Delincuentes de poca monta, farsantes con mala fe, gente mala, matones.

-3. Delincuentes comunes: ladrones, timadores, gente muy mentirosa, políticos, asesinos casuales. (ATENCION: planta en obras. Los delincuentes por no adorar a Dios como debían están siendo trasladados a la planta 0)

-4. Delincuentes Peligrosos: asesinos, terroristas, maltractadores habituales, violadores

-5. Delincuentes Más Peligrosos Aún: asesinos en serie, etc.

-6. Criminales Imperdonables.

-7. Celda de los Malvados Dictadores (VIP: pedir cita previa)

-8. Malvados Por Cuenta Propia (¿alguien puede explicar donde está la diferencia?)

-9. Malos Inmortales

-10. Hogar del Dios del Infierno.

"Vaya" dijo Harry en voz alta al acabar de examinar el panel de botones "Parece que esto de estar muerto es mucho más complejo de lo que parece en principio..."

Harry le dio al botón -1, y vio como el ascensor descendía, lentamente, piso a piso, parando cada vez, sin que nadie se subiera nunca... la gente no parecía muy dispuesta a ir hacia abajo. En la planta 3 subió un hombre con un tic nervioso en el ojo, que le daba aspecto de psicópata.

"Me han dado permiso" le dijo el hombre con voz viciosa.

Harry se apretó contra la pared del ascensor, deseando que éste bajara más rápido. Y finalmente, llegó a la planta -1. Abandonó al hombre que continuó bajando sintiendo un gran alivio. En un momento localizó a una mujer vestida de diablesa, y se acercó a ella:

"Perdone, estoy buscando a Lucy" le dijo.

"Soy yo misma" contestó ésta con voz sensual. Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que de alguna forma su amada debía de descender de ella "En qué puedo ayudarle, señor..."

"Potter, Harry Potter" en un impulso se vio haciéndole un besamanos, y para sus adentros pensó "_Dios mío, como se entere mi Dulce Corazoncito_!".

"No estarás nombrando el nombre de Dios en vano, joven Potter."

"No, en mi vida!"

"Mentir es pecado capital, también..." dijo ésta con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry tragó con fuerza, intentando tomar posesión otra vez de sus actos. Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza.

"Vengo de visita."

"Oh" dijo Lucy en un suspiro "Bueno, no pasa nada, ya verás como en seguida te sientes a gusto. Después de unas horitas, no querrás dejar mis dominios nunca más" viendo que Harry parecía haberse quedado en trance, prosiguió "Has dicho que vienes de visita. ¿Puedo saber a quien vienes a ver?"

"Charlie Weasley."

"¿Estas seguro de que está aquí? No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo!"

"Me lo dijo el ángel Burocrático."

"Si lo dice Buro, entonces será cierto. ¿Delito?"

"¿Que he hecho?" se sobresaltó Harry.

"Tu no, tu amigo."

"Ah. No es mi amigo" Harry sintió una punzada de dolor "Perteneció a la banda de Mortífagos más leales a Voldemort en su vuelta al poder. Mató a su hermano Percy."

Lucy se sacó unos papeles de dentro de la manga y empezó a ojearlos. Sin quitar un ojo de lo que estaba consultando, dijo:

"Curioso como son los últimos recuerdos los que deciden cual será el futuro en el "más allá"... he visto más de un asesino en serie escapárseme de las manos, e ir a parar nada menos que al bajo purgatorio, simplemente por haber ido a las misiones."

"Bueno, hizo un bien muy grande ayudando a los niños, no?"

"Díselo a las chicas que violó y mató... O bueno, tu no estabas aquí cuando la crisis de las cruzadas... Asesinos, digo yo! Pero fueron tratados como héroes, todos, por luchar por Dios, por intentar salvar su tierra..." Lucy levantó los ojos al cielo "Y a veces debes hacer comprender a la gente que lo que hicieron en la Tierra era malo, y que merecen el infierno... o te mandan a un pobre enfermo mental que no tenía ninguna culpa de haber matado a alguien, o a alguien que mató en defensa propia... Papeleo, solo son."

"¿Los tienes que castigar?"

"Purgatorio, por supuesto, que apechuguen ellos con los inocentes. Ah! Lo encontré! Charlie Weasley, piso -2, mató a su propio hermano, para salvar gracias al héroe del momento, pertenencia a banda armada, le rompió el corazón a su madre, trafico con animales prohibidos de clase A, y con piel de dragón... Parece que tu amiguito era todo un pequeño delincuente."

"Es un asesino."

"No me escuchas cuando hablo?" dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos "Fue un asesinato, pero tiene una cierta justificación, por lo visto. No está aquí por el asesinato, sino por otros males menores, que merecen castigo."

Lucy le condujo hasta el piso -2, y le llevó a una sala donde varias personas estaban siendo asadas a fuego lento. Harry lo reconoció en seguida, su pelo más rojo que nunca al resplandor de las llamas, en un asador, dando vueltas sin cesar. Se acercó a él, preguntándose si estaba muerto... "Claro, que lo está, so imbécil! No peques!"

"e! Avry!" hizo Charlie con dificultad, al darse cuenta de su presencia al ser girado en su dirección. Harry, ahora que estaba frente a él, se dio cuenta de que en lugar de estar atado a la barra, lo habían empalado, saliendo dicho palo por sus dos principales orificios.

"Charlie" dijo Harry, sintiéndose mal por sentirse mal por Charlie, el asesino de su propio hermano.

"e 'na zophre'a ve'rte phor a'hi!" exclamó alegremente al tiempo que era dado la vuelta.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entenderlo que había dicho: "es una sorpresa verte por aquí". Harry no se vio con corazón de decirle lo que tantas veces había repasado mentalmente desde la muerte de Percy al verlo en esa postura desagradable, dolorosa y humillante, así que se limitó a permanecer lo más impasible que pudo, y desviar la conversación hacia algo neutro.

"¿Como estas?" preguntó. "¡_Mierda¡Ya metí la pata!"_

"'en, 'en... 'ghareado, a'ghaorhao... 'or o a'lar 'el 'o'or 'unzhan'e e' 'i 'oz'erio'" _bien, bien, mareado, acalorado... por no hablar del... olor? Dolor punzante en mi (su) posterior ._

"Lo siento."

"'e 'o uj'gé_" me lo busqué _

"Lucy ha dicho que no mataste a Percy para... eh... bueno... por ser... ya sabes..."

"'e?"

"Bueno, ha dejado entender que lo hiciste para salvarme..."

" 'o a 'i" _¿no a ti? _

"¿A quien, entonces?"

"A 'e'e'uz"

"¿Severus¿Estabais en primeros términos?"

"¿'wra'o, 'u o?" _¿claro, tu no?" _

"¡No, por Dios!"

" 'e'jao" _pecado _

"_ya lo he vuelto a hacer. ¡Vamos, Harry, contrólate_!" pensó Harry para sus adentros

"Explícame eso de Snape..." Charlie empezó a hacer ruidos extraños e incomprensibles, así que decidió hacer él las preguntas "¿Percy representaba un peligro para Snape?"

"'i."

"¿Era Percy un mortífago?"

"'o."

"¿se iba a interponer entre Snape y la Orden?"

"'o... 'e 'u ewror" _fue un error _

"¿Lo mataste por error?"

"'o."

"¿Entonces?"

"'avvía 'e phep 'a'ahapha a 'os 'anvas" _sabia que Snape trabajaba a dos bandas _" 'e'o 'ej'ji 'eia 'je phep e'a a'i'owr _pero Percy creía que Snape era un traidor _'i 'o 'aphía 'e ej'ji e'wria a'phar a phep 'o'e 'e 'ephia e aphia u ephia e a oen _y yo sabía que Percy quería matar a Snape porque se decía que había un espía en la orden _

"_Claro, pensó en Snape, como todos",_ pensó Harry con pesar. Solo Ron había insistido en que se habían equivocado demasiadas veces con él.

"ej'ji ophiapha e' 'i, y 'e 'jon'o uph 'a'es" _Percy confiaba en mi y me contó sus planes _'e'o 'o zaphía e' 'ería a'aja'o 'ua'o ipha a 'ar a 'ophi'ia 'e 'e 'ephia 'u'apha'e a 'i pha'es _pero yo sabia que quería atacarlo cuando iba a dar la noticia de que habría un ataque a mis padres _"y e'o 'ji e 'o" _y eso si que no _"'e 'i 'uen'a 'e 'e au'e os ieaes on is'i'os, o ej iewro" _me di cuenta de que aunque nuestros ideales son distintos yo les quiero _

"Entonces¿por qué mataste a Percy?"

"u 'e 'ie' ifif'io e' uja' a uephe, a'a 'e phe' e a uaiaph" _Fue él quien insistió en luchar a muerte, para el bien de la humanidad". _

"Pero eras un mortífago."

" 'i."

"Pero Snape, me cuesta decirlo, pero me salvó la vida... Sin él no habría podido vencer."

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, apenas roto por los gritos y gemidos provenientes de los otros torturados. Harry no sabía que pensar. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, para poder reflexionar sobre lo que le acababan de revelar.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Lucy apareció de ninguna parte.

"Así que el tiempo de visita ha acabado" dijo Lucy, convencida de sus palabras. Sin darle tiempo de despedirse, se lo llevó de vuelta al ascensor, y le mandó de vuelta al piso siete.

Encontró a su padre en la misma cola en la que lo había dejado, un poco más adelante, lo que le extrañó, dados los conocimientos que había adquirido en la materia temporal.

"Papá!"

"Harry, ya estás aquí?"

"¿Tantas vueltas te han hecho dar, que vuelves a estar aquí?"

"No, es que en el infierno, al contrario que aquí, el tiempo transcurre mucho más despacio, para hacer el sufrimiento eterno más largo" comentó James, como quien dice que va a llover "¿Como te ha ido?"

"Ha sido..."

"Educativo, puedes decirlo."

"Me preocupan los Weasley..."

James empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, y sacó de dentro una Ventana (pensadero en forma de caldero pequeño)(no una ventana).

"Toma, yo ya no la voy a necesitar, ahora que estás aquí" le dijo "Tienes que centrarte en una persona querida, y aparecerás allí donde esté. Pero no te quedes demasiado tiempo, o te darás cuenta al salir de que han pasado más años de lo que te puedes imaginar."

"Mmm... ¡Ron!"

"No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta" oyó que decía la voz de su padre, al tiempo que notaba como le hacía avanzar, al ritmo de la fila, supuso.

Pero él ya se había ido. Para su gran sorpresa, se encontraba en medio de un prado lleno de agujeros de gnomos, y de flores blancas, que no parecían silvestres para nada. se giró y vio unos bancos alineados y llenos de gente, todos mirando como se acercaba la novia, andando como en una nube detrás de una niña de unos cuatro años de pelo negro y enmarañado que iba tirando flores con mal humor. Sería esa niña Desy? Por la expresión en la cara de Hermione, lo debía de ser. Y detrás de Luna, que era la novia, el pequeño Tetris y un niño rubio platino llevaban la cola de la túnica. ¿Malfoy había procreado?

Miró a las filas de invitados. Al frente, en el altar, Ron estaba esperando a la novia. A primera fila, los señores Weasley estaban conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. También entre las primeras filas, Hermione y Severus estaban sentados al lado de Ginny (embarazadísima) y Terry Boot. Un poco más allá vio a Pansy Parkinson sentada entre Draco Malfoy y Krum.

Un tirón en el brazo le llamó a la realidad, donde ya estaban alcanzando casi la mesa.

"¡Mira a quien encontré, Harry!" exclamó James, al ver que había vuelto.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" exclamó Harry "¿Esta muerto¿Le mataron los seguidores de Voldemort en una rabia irreprimida al acabar la guerra?"

"¡Ay!" exclamó éste, en un suspiro "Me temo que no, no tuve una muerte digna en el campo de batalla..." Albus miró con detenimiento al ángel Burocrático que tenía justo delante suyo (él ya estaba a primera fila, en la cola de al lado) "Morí de viejo. La edad es un enemigo implacable."

"Vaya, lo siento" Harry dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

"No pasa nada. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que Minerva venga a acompañarme."

"¿La profesora McGonagall?" Harry vio como le centelleaban los ojos a Dumbledore "Vaya, tampoco lo sabía... Las cosas que uno aprende estando muerto..."

"¿Por que¿Quién?"

"Remus y Sirius."

"Eso explica muchas cosas."

"¿Señor Dumbledore?" le interpeló el ángel Burocrático.

"Dígame."

"No encuentro a nadie con el nombre de Lord Voldemort. ¿Está seguro que está aquí¿Quiere que le mande a los registros de las capas superiores del infierno?"

"No, tiene que estar abajo, pruebe con Tom Ryddle."

El ángel Burocrático volvió a meter la cabeza entre sus ficheros.

"¿Buscas a Voldemort?" preguntó sorprendido Harry.

"Bueno, ya te he dicho que estoy esperando a Minerva, pero es bastante más joven que yo, así que supongo que tardará lo suyo en venir. Y el viejo Newt me dijo "Albus, aprovéchate para darte una vuelta por el infierno, es altamente educativo"...

"¿Tom Sorvolo Ryddle?" preguntó el ángel Burocrático, interrumpiendo a Albus "Tenemos en la celda de Malvados Dictadores a un Tom Sorvolo Ryddle aka Lord Voldemort aka Darth Vador aka Melkor aka Zorra Envidiosa y un largo etc."

"Vaya, no esta mal... ha resucitado muchas veces, para ser un malvado en toda la regla" comentó sorprendido Dumbledore.

"Tiene lógica, señor, para paraíso, el paraíso, en la tierra debe haber de todo, si no¡ya me dirás tú que gracia tiene¿Alguien más?"

"No, gracias, eso es todo... ¿en la celda de Malvados Dictadores, dice?"

"Allí mismo, coja el ascensor, y baje al último nivel. Recuerde decir que viene solo de visita, a Lucy no le gusta dejar escapar a las almas, por muy puras que sean."

"Gracias por el consejo, y hasta luego, Burocrático! Harry, James, un placer volveros a ver. Ahora debo irme" y salió en búsqueda del ascensor.

Harry aprovechó que la señora delante suyo estaba montando un drama horrible porque su hijo estaba en el limbo para volver a meterse por la Ventana.

Ginny. Ya empezaba a estar acostumbrado a las sorpresas, así que no le sorprendió encontrarse a Ginny con Blaise Zabini, a pesar de ser Blaise el chico con más pluma de todo el colegio.

"Vamos Millicent, se buena, y duerme" le estaba diciendo su madre.

-"Un pequeño hipogrifo, masticaba salvajemente..." cantaba Zabini, una canción que no hacía para nada canción de cuna, pero que parecía que surtía efecto en la pequeña Millicent. Parecía que tenía el mismo carácter asesino que la mujer de la que llevaba el nombre.

"Que tranquila se la ve cuando duerme..." dijo Ginny en un susurro, mirando a su hija con ojos enternecidos. Suspiró, y añadió "pena que no dure mucho."

"Entonces será mejor que aprovechemos que todos están durmiendo" dijo Zabini. Y sin esperar a estar fuera del cuarto, empezó a besarla.

Harry notó como se sofocaba. Vamos, no que él fuera ningún inocente, pero Ginny se había vuelto como una hermana a la que debía proteger, algo que sin duda había heredado de Ron, y no le gustaba verla con chicos.

Así que volvió a salir. Se dio cuenta de que su padre ya había preguntado por los padres de su amada, y estaba esperando ansioso una respuesta.

"¿Alguna noticia?" preguntó una voz femenina detrás suyo.

"No lo se" contestó Harry con toda honestidad. Al ver que su novia le miraba con mala cara por su descuido, Harry le enseñó la Ventana y le explicó "esto sirve para ver lo que hacen nuestros seres queridos. Podemos intentar encontrarlos por aquí..."

"No quería a mis padres."

"Vaya, entonces tendremos que buscarlos de la forma convencional. ¿Quieres ver a Pansy y Draco? Los he visto en la boda de Ron."

"¿Weasel King se casó?" preguntó esta con sorna "Déjame adivinar: con la pelos de tu amiga."

Nunca le habían caído bien sus amigos, Harry recordó como se habían peleado incluso cuando quedó claro que todos estaban del mismo lado.

"Con Luna Lovegood. Hermione está con Snape" explicó de un tirón.

Al oír aquella noticia su novia se quedó boquiabierta. Tenia una expresión rara... ¿era posible que fuera eso envidia¿Admiración?

"¿Es posible que la pelos haya conseguido hacer lo que tantas han intentado antes?" acabó diciendo "¿domesticar a Severus Sexy Snape?"

"Severus Sexy Snape?" dijeron James y Harry al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, lo es" dijo Lily "en mis tiempos solo era Sexy Snivy, el dios del sexo."

"Lily!"

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Eso¡Hay niños escuchando!"

Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba como ausente, y miró también dentro de la ventana. Se vio transportado inmediatamente de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, dónde Hermione y un Tetris de unos buenos siete años estaban montando animados un árbol de Navidad, mientras Snape y Desy cortaban ingredientes en un rincón de la sala. Desy tenía abierto el libro delante suyo por la página de la poción de matalobos.

"Era verdad" comentó su novia.

"¿Acaso dudabas de mi palabra?"

"Si" contestó ésta secamente "Vamos a ver a Pansy."

En un instante estuvieron en medio de un despacho totalmente desconocido, para encontrarse para su gran sorpresa con una Pansy vestida solo con una bata, sentada encima de la mesa y con una agenda en las manos, y sentado en una silla, con los pies encima de la mesa, a Víctor Krum, que escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Pansy.

"¿Zacharías Smith?" preguntó Pansy.

"No, no me cae bien."

"¿Seamus Finnigan? Creo que se separó."

"Soso."

"¿Angelina Johnson?"

"Casada. ¿Y tu amigo Malfoy?" preguntó a su vez Krum.

"Está con Zabini, no creo que quieran, aún."

"_¿Pero Zabini y Ginny no estaban juntos?",_ no pudo evitar pensar Harry.

"Pena lo de Ginny" dijo Krum "a ella le gustan estas cosas."

"Dentro de poco se saldrá de cuentas, no puede tardar en dar a luz. Estos gemelos son los bebés más lentos que he visto en mi vida."

"¿Cho Chang?"

"No la soporto."

"Pero es buena."

"Mediocre."

"¿Michael Corner y Lavender Brown?" probó de nuevo Krum.

"¿Otra vez?"

Harry no pudo más de la intriga. Se giró hacia su novia y le preguntó:

"¿Qué hacen?"

Recibió una mirada atónita de ésta. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

"Deben celebrar algo, y han decidido invitar a alguien más, si me entiendes" la mirada de Harry seguía igual de perdida, así que añadió "un trío."

"Bueno, si, si hay tres personas son un trío."

"No, Harry, un _trío_. Aunque parece que también están abiertos a otras posibilidades. Deberíamos probarlo."

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ante la única mención de compartir a su amada. Ni hablar. Él era muy posesivo, con estas cosas. Al ver cómo se estaba poniendo, su novia levantó los ojos al cielo.

"Vamos, Harry, a ver que hace Malfoy con Zabini."

"¿Seguro que lo quieres ver?"

Pero ya habían cambiado de lugar. Malfoy y Zabini estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores, escuchando la selección de los alumnos de primero. Los que supuso debían ser los hijos de Seamus, Albus y Minerva Finnigan fueron ambos a Gryffindor, mientras que el pequeño Sinistrus Snape fue a Slytherin. Como banquetes de principio de curso ya había visto muchos a lo largo de su vida, decidió que había llegado el momento de ir a ver que pasaba con Ginny.

Cuando aparecieron ahí, volvía a ser principio de curso y estaban en la Madriguera.

"¡Sirius!" gritó Ginny, sobresaltando a Harry, pero a nadie más "¡Deja en paz a George y ve a buscar tu varita¡Cómo te crees que harás magia sin ella! Y si, Hermione, tienes que esperar un año más antes de ir al colegio. ¿Por qué no vas con Luna a desgnomizar un rato el jardín?"

"Pero..." empezó a quejarse, pero la mirada fulminante de Ginny la mandó en silencio fuera, donde otra niña de su edad perseguía felizmente los gnomos.

"¡Ginny! No encuentro a Vince y Greg" dijo Molly, bajando las escaleras cargando con calderos, varitas, libros, túnicas y demás objetos que se habían ido llevando.

"Severus" dijo Ginny mirando al mayor de sus hijos, un chico de unos dieciséis años, rubio platino, que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad ", deja de hacer eso, que soy tu madre, y dime dónde están tus hermanos."

"No soy un chivato" contestó sencillamente él.

"Bien" Ginny reflexionó un momento "Mamá¿seguro que no están arriba?"

"Segurísimo."

"Vale. Niños, quiero todos los baúles abiertos. Vamos, Harry, tu también."

Y efectivamente, de la maleta de Minerva salieron dos pequeñas bolas sin pelos, los dos benjamines de la familia.

"¿Son todos suyos?" preguntó su novia.

"Creo que si."

"¿Cuantos hay?"

Una Molly Weasley con los pelos de punta apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con un niño bajo cada brazo, y con los ojos casi desorbitados:

"Jordan es el último!" gritó "no quiero que te vuelvas a casar, me oyes!"

"Yo le amo, y siempre le amaré!" contestó Ginny con pasión.

"Y haz algo para dejar de tener hijos!"

"Pero mamá! Tu me enseñaste que debía tener tantos como pudiera mantener!Nueve divorcios dan mucho dinero..."

"Once niños!" gritó Molly.

"Bueno, quince en mayo" corrigió Ginny.

"La verdad, no la envidio. Y no me gustan los niños" dijo Millicent.

"Claro que no, por supuesto. Una suerte que muriésemos antes de procrear, entonces."

Saliendo de la ventana, decidieron que la familia no era algo esencial, así que dejaron a James y Lily haciendo cola, y se fueron a buscar una isla tropical donde poder retozar a sus aires.

FIN

* * *

**AN:** los hijos de Ginny son: 

1. Severus (Draco)

2. Harry (Terry Boot)

3. George (Denis Creevey)

4. Millicent (Blaise Zabini)

5. Albus (Seamus Finnigan)

5. Minerva (Seamus Finnigan)

6. Sirius (Colin Creevey)

7. Hermione (Flitwick)

8. Luna (random Hufflepuff desconocido)

9. Crabbe (Lee Jordan)

9. Goyle (Lee Jordan)

9. y en un futuro cuatrillizos de Lee Jordan otra vez

Y si, si alguien se lo sigue preguntando, la novia de Harry es Millicent Bullstrode, aunque cómo han acabado juntos, no me lo explico...

Ahora, dejad una pequeña review!


End file.
